Can't Teach A Dog To Handle Imprinting
by AliceGrint
Summary: I've imprinted dude, and it sucks! - Baby Seth has finally grown up. He's imprinted, but is imprinting all it's cracked up to be?
1. Preface

**Yo fanpires, Alice here. New story, about Seth. DUHH. Yeah so finally our baby wolf has imprinted... but on who? I wanna hear your ideas!**

**Only short but hope you like the beguinning. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight *sob***

* * *

Preface

Nothing was in place without her.

Like chess, she was the queen and I was the noble knight - fighting for her. Protecting her from being taken.

She controlled my moves. If she moved, I'd be one step ahead. Hidden by the shadows.

Who I was bound me to the darkness.

If only she could see me, touch me, breath me, need me. Like I needed her.

_Dude, please. Not right now man. _I could feel our Alpha shudder.

My stupid sister doing the same. _I'm your sister Seth, please? Your only a little kid._

I ran faster in an attempt to escape, I didn't know how much further I'd have to run to get away but right now, that wasn't the issue. The only issue was to make my legs run. My four legs couldn't move. They wouldn't move.

She hadn't moved, so I shall not be away from her. I could not be away, even if I was tormented because of it. She was my world, is she was there, I was.

_DUDE. I. CAN. STILL. HEAR. YOU. _Jacob scolded me... loudly.

_Sorry man, I... erm... _I laughed. _I've imprinted dude, and it sucks!_


	2. First Encounter

**Supp fellow fanpires, time to unveil who Seth's imprinted on. **

**Just want to say, Steph Meyer was so right; **Muse** is great to listen to, while writing! So is **Secondhand Serenade** and **Something Corporate**, oh and of course the whole **Twilight Soundtrack**. Just in case you were in need of some inspiration on your playlists :D.**

**I know Renesmee will look Jacob's age at seven years old but let's pretend she looks his age in line 5 months... because this story takes part like straight after BD :D**

**_CHECK OUT MY PROFILE FOR LINKS TO WHAT I THINK SETH, ASHLEY AND OTHERS SHOULD LOOK LIKE :)_**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, *looks at scary lawyer people*. **_**They **_**made me say that!**

* * *

i. First Encounter

I miss the three of us. We were, almost, unstoppable. Like a proper pack.

We _were _a proper pack, no matter what Leah says. We weren't outsiders or unwanted.

The Cullens wanted us.

And so what? We were meant to be _mortal enemies_, as Jacob had so often complained. Or that they were _bloodsuckers, _as my sister stated - always agreeing with Jacob. They were our friends, well at least they were mine.

It's not that I don't like Sam. He let us back into the pack and was so understanding on why Leah and I left. He wasn't so understanding on why Jacob decided to go, but we were all allowed back anyway. He's been there for me throughout everything; turning into a stinking wolf whenever I am angry or sad; the death of my dad; teaching me how to phase on command; the countless wounds I've suffered from the dog fights with Leah; and being the only one who hasn't imprinted yet.

I just think Jacob should be Alpha, it's in his blood. It was his grandfather who was the last Alpha. What makes Sam Uley so damn special?

Jacob knows he's ready now. Heck, the whole of La Push (well the ones who know about the huge wolves running around the place) know he's ready. He put all his feelings aside to help his _mortal enemies. _He even had the guts to imprint on Renesmee... well I guess that wasn't his fault. Too bad you can't choose who you imprint on. If you could I would have found someone by now, I mean everyone is so... happy, and I'm left by myself. Like normal.

* * *

"No Seth! I told you, I'm helping mom clean out the garage and then I am going to see Justin," Leah smiled at his name. _Blegh, _Justin. The dude Leah imprinted on. First, she is the first female werewolf. Ever. Well in our pack anyway. Then she is the next to imprint, after Jacob, the rest of the pack didn't take long to follow.

I pushed out my lips and made kissing sounds, imitating her and her Justin. She hit me around the head with the pile of mail she had just retrieved from our letterbox. "Can't you spend one day with me? We could just go for a little run. You know how you love beating me!" Wow, I was really desperate. "You see _him_ every day. Jacob is taking Renesmee somewhere, they invited me but I don't want to watch them suck each others faces off." Leah opened her mouth to retort. "I thought of them too, but they are all with their... betrothed." I shuddered, talking about the other guys.

"You know why I have to see him. It's not my-" She started but I knew this line off by heart. "It's not my fault! I can't stay away. Blah, blah, blah." I finished for her, being a bit melodramatic, so I received another blow to head. I sighed loudly and spun on my heel, to grab my coat. I breathed heavily... counting to 10. Mom could not afford another pair of shoes, as I had been spontaneously combusting a lot recently. I turned the door knob and walked out the front door, onto the icy decking.

"You could help mom with the garage, so I could see Justin ear-" I couldn't take it anymore, so I slammed the door in her face. She could be so selfish sometimes.

* * *

"She you at Christmas, mom!" Jessica Stanley beamed at her mother. Her mother blew her nose in a handful of tissues. "I love you Jessie, be careful, okay?" Mrs. Stanley sobbed into her eldest daughter's shoulder.

"Mom... mom, come on... I don't want to turn up soaking wet." Mrs. Stanley laughed, her face brightening up. "Come on Lorraine, love, let me give my big girl a hug." Mr. Stanley carefully detached his wife from Jessica. He kissed his daughter on the top of the head and held her closely to his chest. "You'll fit right in! I'm so proud of you, University of Utah. Oh so proud." He chuckled, and Jessica beamed once again. "Thanks Daddy." She hugged him tightly then released.

She moved down the line, crouching to meet the height of a little boy. His large brown eyes met hers and he smiled at her, showing his dimples. "Bye-bye!" He giggled, clenching and unclenching his chubby fingers. His action resembling a wave goodbye. Jessica stroked his soft, mocha colored, wispy hair, "see you soon Tommy." She kissed his forehead and regained her original height. She continued to the end of the line arriving at a petite, brunette. She resembled Jessica, their hair was the same colour and length and they both had deep chocolate eyes. The girl's hair hung past her shoulders, the style being naturally curly and bouncy - her bangs pushed back by a silver Alice band. She wore little make-up, mascara defining her eyelashes and her cheek bones more prominent due to the little blusher she had applied. Her brown eyes scanning her cell phone's screen.

"Hey! I'm leaving and your too busy texting you b-o-y-f-r-i-e-n-d!" Jessica sung the last word to a childlike tune. The girl slammed her cell phone shut. "Boyfriend, you have a boyfriend, Ashley?" Mr. Stanley quizzed Ashley. Ashley rolled her eyes, Jessica giggled and Lorraine sighed. "No Toby, Jessica is referring to Matt Ryans, Ashley's cru-"

"MOM!" Ashley groaned loudly, hanging her head in embarrassment. Jessica's giggle developed into a loud laugh.

"Have fun explaining that one, squirt." Jessica muttered to her sister. Ashley smirked sarcastically at her, causing Jessica to grab her sister and mess up her hair. "Jess!" Ashley slapped her older sister's hands away. "I was texting _Mel_ actually... could you hurry up and leave, cause I have to meet her at the Diner?" Ashley smirked once more at her sister. Jessica sighed, "love you too Ash!" This time Ashley smiled nicely at Jessica and Jessica climbed into the back of the cab. "Love you Jess." Ashley called after her, Jessica gave her a small wave as a reply.

As the car pulled away, Toby pulled Ashley to his side and Lorraine picked up little Tom, who looked very tired. "One down, two to go." Toby joked and Ashley smiled at her father, then looked back down to the road; the car with her sister in, moving further and further out of distance.

A single tear rolled down Ashley's cheek.

* * *

"How does it feel to be the oldest kid?" A tall blonde haired, blue eyed girl laughed. Ashley shrugged, taking a sip of her soda. "I'd love it! But then again, I've never had an older sister. I grew up with five boys," the girl added sarcastically but quietly, "yay me!"

The girl sitting next to Ashley had a heart shaped face, her blue eyes were small compared to her other facial features but they matched perfectly with her short, wavy blonde hair that fell just above her shoulders. "So we're planning on going to La Push tonight, spend our last Saturday night of summer out there until late... maybe make a campfire? My mum said she'd carpool?"

Ashley smiled at her friend who seemed to happier at her Ashley's sudden enthusiasm. "That sounds really cool Mel. I'd love too!" Ashley looked down to hide her sudden blush, "who have you invited?" She croaked.

"Ermm... Dylan, Zach, Ben, Hilary, Bethany and... Matt said he might come and bring some juniors with him." Mel took a bite of her pizza and Ashley secretly smiled. "Oh, cool," she replied. The girls were becoming sophomores when they would go back to Forks High school after the weekend.

"I think the boys are hoping there will be a really good swell, there planning on going surfing," Mel continued and her partner groaned in the back of her throat. "I hope not, that means the 'La Push Losers' will come down. You know, Jacob Black and his friends!"

Mel nodded, "and now he is, like, obsessed with Edward Cullen's cousin Renesmee she'll be there with the Cullens most likely. They're all kind of intimidating." Ashley made a noise in agreement, "I haven't been down there in, about, three years **(A/N she stopped before New Moon)**. The last time was just after Bella Sw- I mean Cullen moved here." The girls giggled.

"Really, that's so long!" Mel looked shocked, and Ashley nodded. Quite shocked herself. Then snapped out of it, remembering something quite funny, so she giggled. "Remember that Seth Clearwater kid, he fell in the rock pool last time I was down there! What a dork!" Ashley laughed much louder and Mel joined in.

"Yeah, he is such a geek. Did you hear about his dad though? Had a heart attack?" Mel asked.

Ashley looked down, feeling horrible for laughing. "Yeah, mom and dad went to the funeral. Dad used to go to school with him, I think."

An awkward silence cast itself over the girls.

"We'll I better head home and get ready." Ashley finally spoke and Mel agreed. "Yeah me too. We'll come get you at around 7."

* * *

Quil and I ran, faster, fast as our legs would take us.

_I'm winning, _Quil taunted me. I groaned and picked up my pace. _Not for long, _my ghostly laugh echoed throughout our minds.

As I passed Quil, I reached the finish line; the now unused border between The Quileute Tribe's land and The Cullen's hunting ground. _I won! _

_Alright, alright, kid. Get over it. _Quil sighed.

_You've always been a sore loser, Quil._ I once again laughed and Quil pounced on the me. We rolled down the hill, play fighting.

Quil breathed heavily, straightening up. _Ok... you win. _

Suddenly he sniffed and I joined in. What was he doing? _What is it, Quil? _I thought, Quil didn't answer but kept sniffing. I tried my hardest - I was never very good with smells. But then it hit me, flowery smells. _Urgh, _girls. Not from La Push though - from Forks.

The chocolate-brown figure quickly ran into the trees, moving towards the road leading into La Push, myself quickly following. We stopped at the road, hiding in a bush. A black Vauxhall Corsa sped past us, filled with giggling girls. I couldn't see their faces, but Quil, who was much more alert then me, did.

_Oh no, I thought we got rid of her. Ashley Stanley and her preppy friends are on their way to the beach. The swell is pretty good tonight. Most likely meeting up with some boys from Forks who want go surfing._

I sighed, mentally. Ashley Stanley, nearly as annoying as her sister. All she cared about was her cheerleading squad, what others thought of her and how popular she was. Actually, according to Bella she was very similar to Jessica, but not as chatty - more self centred. If that's possible.

Whenever she used to see me on the beach, her and her friends used to make fun of me. We were the same age but they thought I was much younger. She once skipped school with a group of her friends and spent the day at the beach here. I made the mistake of walking home along the beach and tripped over a rock pool, falling in and sending my text books into the ocean. They all laughed, the boys in the group shouting names at me. I wish I had turned into a werewolf by then but I had to wait another six months. Stupid luck. That was the last time they came here, I never got to pay them back.

A growl erupted, but oddly it was not from _my_ chest; Quil had seen my memory. _I reckon we should make them welcome. _He asked for my approval and I laughed in agreement and with that, we ran back into town. Faster than before.

* * *

"You look really hot tonight, Ash," a tall, blonde haired boy caressed Ashley's cheek. Ashley was wearing a faded, denim mini skirt and blue tie-dyed tank top. Hanging over her shoulders, a grey hoodie (most likely owned by a boy as it was much larger than Ashley) kept her warm. Her hair was straighter than at the diner and she wore lip gloss as well as her mascara and blusher. "Th-ha-anks Matt." She blushed.

"Anytime," he winked flirtausously at her.

Two muscular boys, who seemed to be twins because their strawberry blonde hair and bone structure matched each others identically, dragged their boards up to the group surrounding the campfire.

"Great!" One cheered sarcastically, "Look Ben," he nudged his brother in the ribs. They dropped their boards. "Your right Zach. Look whose coming!" Ben continued, glancing at the bank. A group of teenagers were making their way over the bank.

Matt turned on his heel to join his friends. Ashley began to walk over as well but a short black haired boy stopped her. Mel and two other girls came to join them. He smiled at the girls. "Ash, Mel, Hilary, Beth stay by the fire. Keep warm. We don't want everyone gaping at them; they'll think we want trouble.

Mel nodded, "ok Dylan." The girls did as they were told and sat facing their backs to the arriving gang, looking over the campfire out to the sea.

* * *

"Jake, Nessie, stop it for 5 seconds. The rest of them are already on the beach." Jake pulled Nessie's lips of his and we ran up to the rest of the guys who were advancing on the Forks group. The girls were sitting talking and four boys were looking at us.

We stopped, meters away now. "Can we help you?" Quil shouted over the wind blowing in from the waves. The little black haired boy, who looked Jake's age in the face but my age in height, smiled at us. "No, we're just celebrating our last night of summer."

_He wasn't there. It was the twins and the blonde boy. _I thought, hiding behind Quil and Justin so the boys couldn't see me. Edward sighed, reading my thoughts, and muttered very low so only my protectors could hear me. "The others," Quil, Justin, Leah, Jake, Renesmee, Bella and Embry glanced at Edward, hearing what he was saying, and then they looked back at the Forks boys. "No not you. Your friends." Leah shouted, venom dripping through her voice. The twins and the blonde boy looked at each other.

"Your much bigger now Seth," Edward bent over a little so he was in my ear, whispering. "They'll be scared of you. I'm sure of it." He winked at me as he straightened. I cleared my throat. Quil and Justin hesitated, then moved. I stepped out of their shadows.

"Remember me?" I asked, not realizing how much my voice had dropped. I could see the boys eyes widen. I looked back at my friends, after hearing Leah's giggle and Jake snigger. They were all smiling, encouraging me.

I looked back at the scared boys, they were rooted to the ground. I laughed deeply. My eyes wandering around their campsite. The girls were still talking quietly too each other, except one with wavy brown hair. Her head began to turn slowly. She flicked back her bangs, to see who her friends were talking to.

And that was it. Her eyes locked on mine and my knees buckled. I heard a gasp from behind me, I knew it was Leah as the warmth of her hand closed around mine and tried to pull me. But I couldn't move, I very as detached - my soul was flying over to this girl... this beautiful girl and it disappeared inside of her.

I could hear her friends sniggering beside her, "is your friend okay?" The familiar voice of the black haired boy rang through the air. "Uhh... yeah." Quil replied, not sounding at all convincing. "Come on Seth..." Leah begged.

"Still a dork then," the blonde haired boy laughed, high fiving the twins. I couldn't care less about what he was saying, she had me under her control.

"One more thing and your going to wish you were dead!" Jake roared, I could see in my head Renesmee squeezing his shoulder and Jake taking deep breaths.

"Oh and what're you going to do about it?" The blonde haired boy said in a mimicking tone. "Hey, loser, why are you staring at my girl?" He bent down and grabbed her hand, roughly pulling her up. A sharp pain surged through me and all the pack members present were next to me in a flash. They knew what I was feeling as they had all imprinted.

"Get. Off. Her!" I lowly growled. He laughed at me, "What did you say?"

"Your hurting me, Matt, please get off," the girl pleaded. He didn't release her. "Do you know him, Ashley!? Have you been cheating on me?!" He screamed in her face. I advanced but the tribe pack held me back. Edward and Bella gripping my wrists, in case.

"We aren't even together. Why are you acting like this? You're scaring me." She tried to pull away from him. She was so vulnerable, so breakable. But then again, so was he... I needed to help her!

"GET. OFF. HER. NOW!" I thundered, some strange force of energy giving me the strength to pull away from my friends. I ran over and punched Matt square in the face. With a sickening crunch, he fell to the ground, screaming in pain.

Ashley sharply took in an intake of breath besides me. "Crap..." the words blew through my teeth.

_I've imprinted._

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**ALICE :D**


	3. Engulfed into Darkness

**Just want to say thanks to all the review/story alerts/subscriptions, you're all so cool :) **

**Ok in this chapter, Taylor Swift's song, **Sparks Fly,** makes an appearance. I personally LOVE Taylor Swift, she is so beautiful and talented, and her songs really mean something to me. I will be including more of her songs in future chapters and maybe other songs too. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any songs used.**

* * *

**ii. Engulfed into Darkness**

Screams came from everywhere. The boy withering in agony on the sand, girls screaming in shock, the black haired friend screaming for the victim too talk to him, "what the hell, man?" the ginger twins screamed at the attacker, of who's friends were screaming at the twins to leave him alone.

Shaking variously, Seth stared wide eyed at the sand. Quil and Embry pulled the twins away from him, to save them from the pain they might receive. Edward, Bella and Nessie sprinted over to Matt, still shrieking in pain. "We'll take him to Carlisle; he'll know what too do. Justin get the car!" Edward ordered, throwing the keys at him. Justin nodded in response, gave Leah's shoulder a squeeze and sped off to collect Edward's silver Volvo.

The girls, Matt had arrived with, were panicking. "Oh my god!" A short, girl with light mousey coloured hair shouted. "Hilary, calm down..." The girl who was comforting her, a rather skinny girl whose black hair was scraped back into a high ponytail, looked from Matt, who was now being carried to the Volvo by Edward - Bella and Nessie acting as if they were helping, to show that it wasn't too easy for Edward's super strength, to Seth who was now being whispered to by Jacob. A moan sounded from her throat, "who am I kidding? Oh. My. God."

Mel, Hilary and the other girl, Beth, all huddled together. "Ash... Ash?" Mel called too the other girl. But Ashley ignored Mel; she was still staring at Seth, a glint of fury in her eyes.

* * *

**(Seth)**

I was shaking, so badly, I knew I'd blow up soon. Noises erupted from everywhere and in a second two images of orange were in front of my face. "What the hell, man?" They screamed at me in unison. I couldn't hear them, it was all a blur. I continued to stare at the ground, while Quil and Embry pulled them away from me. _Save yourselves, _I joked in my mind. But it wasn't a joke, I was... dangerous.

"We'll take him to Carlisle; he'll know what too do. Justin, get the car!" Edward ordered, throwing something silver at Justin who soon disappeared. I wondered if Leah went with him, she'd probably get there before him anyway. But suddenly that thought quickly escaped my mind, Jacob was in my face, whispering. But in a vicious tone.

"Seth, what were you thinking?" I opened my mouth to retort but the words didn't escape. "You have to admit, it was a bit rash!" I again opened my mouth but failing to make a noise, I just nodded - agreeing with him. _Damn you, Jacob. _He was always right. "I'll talk you out of this one, only because I know how you feel. But please... just try to control it next time?" I nodded again.

"Ash... Ash?" One of her friends was calling her over. _Ash. _Why her? The figure I felt, without even having my eyes on her, did not move. She held her gaze on me. Why?

Jacob looked up at Ashley, he rolled onto the balls of his feet, thinking quickly, and then walked over to Matt's friends. He cleared his throat, "Seth is really sorry about that, he... erm... well Seth and your friend, Matt, obviously don't get along."

I blurted it out, "he was hurting her, and I couldn't help myself." I muttered, mentally kicking myself. Jacob looked at me, sighing, then back at the girls. It was too late, Ashley was storming over to me, "I don't need you to protect me. I don't even know you." I quickly glanced at her, but my eyes felt heavy and fell back to the ground again. That seemed to aggravate her more.

"You got in a lucky shot, if he knew what you were going to do; it would have been a different story." At this I chuckled, quietly. "Don't laugh at me, you deserve to have your nose broken not Matt... You just made him angry otherwise he wouldn't have tightened his grip on me. I mean he has never done that before! You acted as if me and you were a couple... which we're not…" Her sweet voice began to babble on, listening to it made the shaking seize slightly. I'd drowned out her voice, only hearing the tune it seemed to be playing in my head. I continued to do this until the shaking had completely stopped. I began to listen to her again, unlucky for me it was the last sentence of her speech – and the most painful. "...Just don't come near me or Matt ever again!"

It was not painful because it hurt me emotionally; it was painful because I realized the truth. I didn't want to see her again, but I couldn't stick to that like I could with Matt. In my whole life, I wouldn't have to set my eyes on him again, but with her… I had to. She was my oxygen; she kept me alive.

_Stupid doggy inheritage__**.**_

She looked at me, no, glared. Her face seemed pleading, as well as pissed off. Yeah, she was defiantly pissed at the moment.

She _can't _be my soul mate. I ha- Well I used to hate her. Now it's physically impossible for me too. _Argh! _How could I tell her about this dreaded act that had now ruined my life? In other words, imprinting?

"Girls!" She shrieked an order for them to follow. She tore her eyes away from me, glanced at her friends and then began walking, no – scrap that, strutting away. _Stupid high maintenance _– calm down, Seth.

And so her copycat friends caught up with her and they all stalked off together. The tall blonde one, Mel, pulled out her phone and began dialing. "Mom, we'll walk up and meet you at the top of the hill."

Gravity was moving me, to walk with her - protect her. She couldn't walk that far in the dark. Well she could, but I didn't want her too. I looked at Jake, my eyes begging. He shrugged and grabbed my shoulders, pushing me down so I was rooted into the sand. Any excuse to use his super abilities. He seemed to defiantly enjoy being a werewolf now.

At least someone did.

* * *

**(Ash)**

Wireless internet connection was forbidden in my house. Actually anything remotely related to technology was. My mom had never used a washing machine or tumble drier. Or even a dishwasher, which I'd normally pay the price for. My nails will never be the same.

The only thing that my mother allowed in our house was phones and a black and white television. No cable – of course. That's probably why I nearly lived at Mel's. Spending nearly all my time there wasn't that bad, I had my best friend and her five hot brothers. Who's complaining?

My sister, Jess, in her last year of High School, protested that she _needed _a computer. For studying, of course. After months of arguing, tears and hunger strikes, my mom allowed her to buy a second hand one, which hardly ever worked. But at least it was a computer. Also mom let her use the phone socket for an hour each school day and three hours to be stretched across the weekend. So our only source of internet was dial-up. Otherwise known as painfully slow and persistently crashing.

Now Jess had escaped to college and out of the stone age era my parents still lived in, _lucky her! _I was allowed to use her computer. I quickly signed onto my AIM, MySpace, Facebook and MSN. Matt wasn't online on any of them. Where was he?

I unplugged the internet and left my sister's room. I walked into mine which wasn't as big as my sister's but it wasn't small. My walls are mint green, the floor is wooden; light and faded. I have a fluffy, white, faux fur rug just in front of my small desk and white desk chair, which is the first thing you see when you walk in. The drawers and surface of my desk is either full of or covered in make up and hair and skin products. If you dug deep enough in my bottom drawer, you may be able to find some text books. I wasn't quite sure, I rarely ever tried. I had a large, full body mirror that hung on the wall which homed the window. I also had a huge wooden wardrobe which lived next to the door. My bed was king sized. The bedding being a flower pattern, very vintage. The colourings are white and mint green – matching my walls.

I texted him and waited for a reply for nearly an hour. When I didn't receive one, I rang him – his phone was switched off.

He couldn't still be at the Cullen's? I think that's where the beautiful Greek god, Edward said they'd take him… _What?_ I know he is quite scary, but it's Edward Cullen, for god's sake. Even if there was a threat that he was like, I don't know, a _murderer _or something, I'd still jump him if I had the chance. Same goes for any of the Cullen men. Even the Doctor, who must be like forty now – even though he looks like he is twenty… and an Abercrombie model.

Guess I had a thing for the intimidating. People warned me Matt wasn't the nicest boy – but he was defiantly the hottest and the most popular. He's done wonders for the number of friends I have on Facebook and MySpace now. I guess I should thank him for that?

I rang him again, this time leaving a voicemail. "Hi Matt, erm… I hope your okay? Well you obviously not okay you got your nose broken," I rolled my eyes, _why was I acting like such a dork? _"Just please ring me when you get this, so I know your alright. Thanks, bye."

I flopped backwards onto my bed, would he call? Probably not, that loser freaked him out. What was his name…? Seth. Who did he think he was punching Matt? I don't even know him yet he wanted to protect me. If he has a stupid, little crush on me, it's gone to far!

_Drop everything now. Meet me in the pouring rain, kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain…_

My phone was ringing! I checked the caller ID, it was Matt! Keep calm Ash… and wait for a while. Don't seem too eager! After counting to ten, I picked up. "Hi Matt, are you okay? How's your nose?" I said quickly, that it just came out in a buzz. Yeah, so not eager Ash! I mentally smacked myself.

"Hi Ash, yeah I am fine – stop worrying! I called because we need to talk," Matt spoke in a monotone voice.

We. Need. To. Talk? The most horrible sentence in the English language.

"Uh- h, yeah s-sure," I lied, putting on my best voice. Trying to ignore that lump forming in my throat. I walked over to the window and focused really hard on a tree in a distance.

"Well I know we weren't official or anything but I think we should stop… this," my hand flew to my mouth to stop the squeak that would erupt from it. "Sorry but I don't have the same feelings for you anymore," a tear rolled down my cheek, it was impossible to answer. "Ok well, sorry again, hope we can be friends?"

I silently swallowed the lump and built up the strength to speak. "Bye, Matt," and I hung up. After throwing my cell on my bed, with a hell of strength, I stared back out the window. My eyes flickered below me.

What the- is that a wolf? A sandy coloured wolf was looking right at me and we shared eye contact until I pulled away. Shaking my head while blinking, I must be hallucinating.

It seemed I was, because when I looked again, the figure I saw had gone.

* * *

**(Seth)**

_You need to tell her, _Jake had cornered me – with assistance from Leah, Embry and Quil.

_And you need to get a brain! I'm not going anywhere near that girl again. _I sighed, I knew as well as these doofuses that that wouldn't be possible. Seriously being a werewolf sucks!

Jacob's ghostly laugh agreed with me. _Your right, it does. I'm glad _somebody _knows how I feel! _I looked over at Jacob, knowing he'd be giving me a smirk if he were in human form. Somehow my eyes then found Leah, she was snarling at me. _Don't put me in a group with these guys, I am not a doofus! _I rolled my eyes. _Moving on…_ Embry's husky voice shot through our minds.

Leah gave a ghostly chuckle, _oh yeah; about the girl… normally I would agree with you. She'd be one of the main people I'd keep you away from but seeing as I can't-_

My four legs carried me over to her. _But you can Leah! Please? Be on my side! _I proceeded by whimpering. Her eyes looked sad for a moment then she blinked and it was lost. _I-I can't Seth, not this time. It would be unnaturally unhealthy for you! _I whimpered again, and her large head found my shoulder. _I really wish I could though, you know that!_

Jacob cleared his throat, though it was only heard in our heads. _Sorry to butt in on this feel good, family moment but we should probably head back to Sam's and make plans to bring Ashley back to La Push._

I shrugged my broad shoulders to move Leah's head. My head shot up and I stared at Jacob for a moment until I screamed at him, them, in my head. _NO... Get lost, just leave me alone!_

And I took off, I felt as though I was flying away from my problems. The softness from the wet mud, grass and moss was now disappearing from beneath me; I was running on concrete now.

In the distance I could hear the sound of car tires against the tarmac so I quickly jumped back into the wooded area and carried on running.

I didn't care where I was going, _just keep going, _I chanted in my head. Suddenly, my legs abruptly stopped. _What? Move, god damnit. _My large eyes drifted upwards, I was facing a large detached house now. I noticed now that bouncing off the chestnut bricks were large raindrops. _It was raining? Hmm, I had not noticed._

Uncontrollably, my eyes strayed to the window on the second floor of the house. The light was brightly shined out into the clearing below, making me more visible. I could faintly hear someone inside the room. The person's words were mumbled.

Then I saw her. _What the- _She was at the window, on the phone. I'd subconsciously found her. _Stupid stalker-ish werewolf powers. _

She was, no doubt, on the phone with him. _You don't care though, Seth, so shut up. _Her hand flew to her mouth. Then a single tear rolled down her cheek? _Huh, was she crying? _

My knees buckled making me take a step forward. I was being pulled towards her, to be able to comfort her. Something inside me wanted to be with her, to stop the tears.

Her eyes then wandered down, and she was looking at me! Our eyes stuck together and she looked at me in disbelief. _What she's never seen a freakishly, huge wolf before? _

She blinked and shook her head. _Funs over Seth, I better hide. _Once she'd reopened them I was in the shadows.

Always left to watch from the shadows.

* * *

**:)**


	4. Such A Bad Person

**A/n: Sorry, but it's okay now. The evil writer's block monkeys have been beaten by my stick of inspiration :)**

**iii. Such a _Bad _Person**

As he slung his arm over the girl's shoulder, I swallowed that bloody lump forming in my throat. "It's only been two days…" Mel muttered under her breath, "what a jerk!"

I cleared my throat and straightened my posture, acting as though I hadn't heard Mel. I glanced back over to Matt; he was now in a full swing game of tonsil tennis with this girl. My face dropped again and I slouched back into my chair. As my eyes began to overflow with moisture, Mel wrapped her arm around me.

"Please don't let him get you down! He is so _not_ worth it." But he was worth it… to me, and watching him act this way made the situation even more infuriating. I felt as though the walls in the cafeteria were moving closer and closer. I felt suffocated by my feelings. It felt as though I couldn't breathe so I shrugged Mel's arm off my shoulder, grabbed my schoolbag and sped from the room.

* * *

I made it out of the doors without having to see Matt and that bimbo, eating each others faces again. As I lent my head to rest on the nearest locker, I slid down it slowly while breathing heavily. My eyes began to stray until they struck a disgusting sight. _No way! Why can't I get away from him? _Matt had his bimbo pinned against his locked sucking off her face like a vacuum. As Mr Thompson paced passed, he cleared his throat causing the two to pull apart and I finally saw the girl's face. Nikita Barrett. _Nikita Barrett?_The most popular senior in Forks High School; blonde hair: blue eyes: tanned skin: perfect figure: captain of the Senior's cheerleading team: head of the student council: straight A student: and the senior class valedictorian. She is the perfect girl, all the boys love her and all the girls are jealous of her… and I had now officially jumped on that bandwagon.

Again my lungs felt like they were collapsing, the walls were getting closer. I couldn't take it anymore, spinning on my heal I headed for the entrance to the school. I'd rather admit myself to the subzero temperature outside than stay there for one more second.

Finally I reached the door, but before I opened it I dared to take one more look at the sickening sight I'd left. _Have they even come up for breath yet?!_ As the dreaded lump reappeared in my throat and I felt the moisture returned in my eyes, I turned back round so she could exit the school. But instead of walking outside, someone's chest ended up smacking into my head. Due to my fury at Matt and my embarrassment at the accident that had just occurred, I rudely apologized to whoever the idiot was who walked into me, "sorry, but mind where you are going next time, yeah?"

"Sure, it was totally my fault," a deep male voice replied. I looked up, my tearstained face looking as appealing as ever!"yeah it wa… you must be joking?!" There gazing into my eyes was Seth Clearwater, smiling like the dork he is, "are you okay, Ash?" He asked, his voice dripping with concern.

Why does this kid care about me so much? He's obviously seen that I look a bit shaken and upset but this childhood crush has gone too far. Having to resort to stalking is a little desperate.

"Ashley," I told him, pushing past and quickly walking down the front stairs out into the school's car park. I heard footsteps behind me and span around to greet… oh what a surprise, Clearwater. "Can I help you with something?" I asked him, quite angrily.

His eyes dropped to the ground, as I followed his gaze I noticed his body. What kind of idiot wears a t-shirt in this temperature?

"Aren't you cold?" I asked concerned, I may not like the guy but I don't want him to catch hypothermia. He hugged himself and quickly ran his palms up and down his upper arms. "Nope," he replied simply. That's when I noticed how ripped he was, his biceps were huge and you could see the outline of his pecks through his white t-shirt.

I must have been gaping when Clearwater interrupted me, "like what you see?" His tone was that of mocking. I looked up to his smirking face and shoke my head furiously. "No… you look like you try to hard." I moved my bag over my shoulder and turned to walk away, my long hair flying around as I did so. Clearwater began chuckling, but I held my head up high and walked over to my car.

* * *

My head was bouncing to the loud music blaring from my stereo; I pulled out my ready-made salad from my bag and began to eat. Suddenly I jumped as Clearwater's head was at my passenger window. I rolled it down, "what is it now?" My patience wearing thin.

"Just wondering why you're not sitting in the cafeteria with your friends?" He asked quite politely but I answered with a less friendly tone, "and I'm wondering why your at my school?"

"Touché," he smiled and opened the passenger door to sit in my car, _my _car. "What are you doing?" I asked in disbelief. "Well seeing as you're just as friendless as me, I thought us loners should stick together."

My mouth dropped, "I am not a loner, I'd just rather eat my lunch in _private, _rather than watching certain people snog each others faces off or be pestered by a geek who needs to stop stalking me." By the end of my sentence I was shouting.

"Hmm, I guess you mean Matt and Nikita… boy, news travels fast around here. But I have no idea who the geek is!" He replied sarcastically and I sighed to show my unsatisfactory feelings towards his comedy. Seth noticed, "Ash-" I interrupted, "-ley."

"Sorry, Ash_ley_, for your information I was sent here by my mom not to fulfil some nerdy obsession that I _don't _have with you. I was just trying to be nice and stuff but you have to make everything I do seem bad." His voice was getting louder and louder, but I could still beat him. "The last time I saw you, Clearwater, you broke someone's nose, sorry if I think that's a little, I don't know… bad."

"Well boohoo, someone was hurting you but if this random person tries to help I guess that is so indecent and _bad_ that you should thank them by treating them like shit. Damn Ashley, your such a _good _person." By now he was somehow out of my car, and with his last word he slammed the door closed.

* * *

Nearly as quickly as me she was out the car, leaning against it shouting at me. "You _broke _someone's nose!" I ignored her, and carried on walking. "You will not make me look like the bad person here, Clearwater!" I grinned; I'd made an impact on her. It wouldn't be long until I could invite her to La Push. Jacob's idea of waiting until I came around was one of genius. I was really starting to like the fact that she'd soon become as obsessed with me and I was with her.

But not obsessed as in love interest way, no, I don't like her at all like that. I don't like her at all. Really!

* * *

It felt like the longest day of my life. After lunch, I was so _not _surprised that Clearwater was in every one of my next four classes: biology; physics; French; and trigonometry. In every class I caught his eye, he attempted to smile at me but I'd just turn away. I'd had enough of this boy messing things up for me, there was no way I was letting him mess up my grades too.

Finally it was the end of the day, and everyone was dotted around the car park beginning to slowly leave school. I was waiting for Mel as she had detention with her 'hot' Spanish teacher, Mr Gonzalez. Too pass the time I began reading the new chapter of my biology book, we'd been given an assignment on it. As I pulled the book out of my car and opened it on the roof of my car, I rested on the roof and began to read when I was disrupted by laughter. I looked across the lot and saw Matt and Nikita surrounded by many students, included some of my supposed 'best friends'. Hilary and Beth were swarming around the couple like a bee to honey. The twins and Dylan were also there with many of Matt's junior friends and Nikita's senior friends. Dylan noticed me looking at them and he smiled broadly, probably trying to convince me that he wasn't bored with me. I waved to show him I wasn't upset by my 'friends' actions, even though my eyes were filling up with tears. He waved back, and he showed me the hand-action for a phone, I nodded in agreement that I'd phone him later.

"Moved on quickly haven't you!" I was startled by Clearwater's voice. "Dylan's one of my best friends." I explained in a monotone voice as I was emotionally tired by the fighting that had happened between us today. I slammed my biology book closed a through it through the window of my car. "Haven't you had enough of torturing me today?" I snapped at him.

"What's wrong with you? I'm just trying to be nice to you," he looked around, "I think I'm the only one. Everyone else has seemed to move on to Matt's new flavour of the month." My eyes fell to my feet, I didn't want to face the truth. "You seem like a really smart girl, but you put on this dumb act for everyone else. Why you went for him, I have no idea!" He turned and began to walk away from me. Something happened and I couldn't control my voice, "do you want a ride home?"

Clearwater spun on his heal, "excuse me?" He asked me, shocked. "Yeah, I mean, I haven't been as nice as I should have been and I want to show you I'm not that girl you think I am." I smiled at him and he smiled back, "yeah okay," as he climbed into my car he thanked me. "No problem, but I'll be right back."

I looked over to the group across the lot, there wasn't as many as there was before and Dylan was walking away towards his car. I jogged over to him, calling his name. "Oh hi Ash, what's up?"

"Hey Dylan, do you think you could wait for Mel and give her a lift home? She is in detention with Gonzalez, but should be out in…" I checked my watch, "five. Please?" I pleaded. He gave me a low chuckle, "sure, I need to talk to her anyway. Why can't you take her?" I looked back to my car, and his eyes followed my line of sight. Clearwater was on the phone, leaning against my car.

"Oh… oh!" He said in realization. I gave him a big squeeze and thanked him, "your defiantly calling me later," he laughed, and I joined in in agreement and turned to run back to my car.

* * *

"Good job, Seth," Jacob laughed down the phone. Seth smiled in achievement, "thanks."

"Get dropped off at Sam's, I've got a plan." Jacob told me, and hung up. "Whatever," I spoke to the dead tone on the other end of the phone. _So much for going by my rules, I should have known._

I looked over to Ashley, who was running back to the car, and Dylan in the background, who seemed to be smirking pleasingly in my direction. I shoved my cell back into my jeans pocket and sat back in her car, Ashley soon doing the same once she arrived back at the car.

"So… where to?" She smiled at me, while turning the key in the ignition. Still strung up on Jacob's finally comment, I replied bluntly, "just drive to La Push, I'll tell you the directions when we get there." I noticed out the corner of my eye that Ashley began to frown, _great I'd upset her again. _

I decided to stop taking my anger out on her, "got any plans for tonight then?" I grinned, she noticed and smiled back. "No not really, just going to drive you back and then do some homework probably. How about you?" I shrugged, "something's happening at Sam's house, Jacob just called." I tapped my cell in my pocket then looked up to Ashley whose eyes had drifted to the car that we were waiting to pull out so we could pass. "When will they stop!" She moaned loudly, I followed her gaze to the driver's side. Matt was eating Nikita! At least that's what it _looked _like.

"Talk about public displays of affection," I sighed. Ashley hit the steering wheel, "it's so annoying. How am I meant to get over him when this is all I see?!" Her eyes suddenly went wide, "sorry, I didn't mean to unload that on you… I don't know what came over me." She looked at me confused, as if looking at my face could explain the reasoning behind why she suddenly felt like she could tell me anything. _I knew… and so would she soon enough._

"I've got an idea if you want to really piss him off," I gave her a wink, and she giggled, "that would be great. Are you going to punch him again?" She bounced up and down in excitement, I laughed and disagreed, "no but I will still be a bit of a blow to him. First you need to swoop sides with me."

"Won't he notice?" She asked but all I needed to do was point at the driver's cab of the car that was blocking the road out of the car park. _He was a hungry boy._

* * *

**Better late than never...**

* * *


End file.
